The new rare earth magnets used in electrical equipment exhibit such stability and strength that more copper can be used in the windings of the rotor to create a more efficient and powerful electromechanical device. A problem, particularly encountered in small diameter rotors, is the inability to completely fill the rotor slots with wire or to utilize larger rotor slots inasmuch as too much wire in the end windings extending from one slot to another protrude over and partially occlude the intervening slots which would, on winding the intervening slots, create a bulge over the profile diameter of the rotor. The result is a restraint on optimizing the design, requiring the use of less wire or requiring an increase in rotor size or an abnormal clearance between the rotor and the stator.